What They Don't Know
by brilliantly confused
Summary: There are just some things not even your friends know about.... DL


**Title: **What They Don't Know

**Rating: **K+

**Author: **la querida

**Date posted: **11/13/06

**AN: **'word' is thoughts; _italics_ is used for the person on the other end of a phone call

**A Note:** Aidan and Louie are both still alive. I just can't believe they killed both of them off; so for my own purposes, they are not dead.

NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY

**-Danny's Apartment-**

Danny finished tying his shoes and hurried to answer the buzzer. "Yeah?"

"Hey, Dan," Flack's voice came through.

Danny buzzed them in and returned to the kitchen to grab the coffee he had just poured. Grabbing the mug, he returned to the door just as a knock sounded. Checking the peep hole, he let Flack, Louie, and Aidan into the apartment. They followed him in, noticing the woman's shoes just inside the door. As they followed him to the kitchen, they spotted the coat and purse still resting on the table. 'Whoever she is,' Aidan thought, 'she's still here.'

Danny quickly finished off the cup and moved to refill it. Grabbing a spoon and adding sugar, he carried it towards his bedroom. Along the way, he scooped up a cell phone from the table. Nudging the door open, he entered the bedroom and pushed the door most of the way closed again.

Quiet voices floated out to the three in that ha moved to occupy the living room. They couldn't make out the words, but could hear it was a woman's voice that had joined Danny's. Aidan turned her gaze to Louie and Flack, questioning them with her eyes. Louie shrugged, knowing nothing about it, while Flack offered no clue about whether he knew or not.

The radio in the bedroom kicked on, playing a country station, and covered the sound of the two voices inside. Aidan and Louie looked only more confused, while a small smirk passed over Flack's face.

Danny emerged from the bedroom minus the cup of coffee and joined the others in the living room.

"Uh, Danny?" Aidan started.

"Let it be for now, huh, Aid?" he asked.

Nodding acceptance, she and the others joined Danny as he moved towards the door. Aidan and Louie walked on out the door into the hallway while Flack stood by as Danny grabbed his jacket. Clapping his friend on the shoulder, Don searched his face for an answer. A huge smile crept onto Danny's face as he nodded at his friend.

The two joined the other two in the hallway and Danny turned to lock the door behind them.

NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY

**-Flack's Car-**

Once they got on the road, Danny pulled out his cell phone to make a call.

"Hey, ma. It's Danny," he told her when she picked up. "Yeah, I did. Yeah. Alright. Tomorrow sometime. 'kay. Bye."

"What's tomorrow?" Louie questioned from the backseat.

"Just goin' ta visit ma and pop," Danny explained.

"Oh," Louie replied, dropping the subject.

NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY

**­­-Danny's Apartment-**

She knew she'd have to get up soon, really she did. But, how could she leave this bed. This bed where he had…..

Thoughts interrupted by the now ringing cell phone, Lindsay rolled over and grabbed the offending object.

"Monroe," she answered.

_Hello, Lindsay._

"Oh. Hey, Mac."

_Could you come in today?_

"Sure. I'll be there as soon as I can."

_Take an hour. We'll see you then._

"Alright. Bye, Mac," she finished, ending the call and tossing the phone down on the nightstand. "This is going to be such a long day," she told herself.

'And Stella's going to FREAK,' she thought as she headed towards the shower with a glance at the new engagement ring on her finger.

NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY

**AN:** Well, this is my first effort at a D/L. Hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you thought and if you'd like to see what happens when Stella and the rest find out. And sorry about the crappy title; I just didn't know what else to call it.


End file.
